Little Crazy
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Everyone had assumed that he'd end up with Ginny, even himself if he was honest, and then the war had happened. He had seen her go down and he had been so angry. All those rumors about your vision going red? Of not remembering what happened or what you did during that time? They're all true. Harry/Luna For Ultima-Owner inspired by Crazy Train.


**This one is for Ultima-Owner who wanted a Luna/Harry (which I have never done before though I support the pairing) to Crazy Train by Ozzy O. so here you are darlin'. Sorry you had to wait so long**.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Harry actually wasn't sure _how_ it had happened.

Everyone had assumed that he'd end up with Ginny, even himself if he was honest, and then the war had happened.

He had seen her go down and he had been _so_ angry.

All those rumors about your vision going red? Of not remembering what happened or what you did during that time?

They're all true.

He only remembered seeing her drop and a Death Eater about to take advantage and lunging forward with his vision tinting red.

The next thing he knew he was crouched over her sneering at everyone that came near, one hand pressing on her collarbone to keep her down the other lifting his wand threateningly.

Everyone around him had looked so _shocked_.

Probably as shocked as he looked when he had realized there were twenty Death Eaters collapsed around him, all of them unconscious or dead.

"Luna?"

"Yes Harry?"

"…Are you okay?"

"Yes Harry."

"What happened?"

"You protected me. Very thoughly."

Harry had made a noise of acknowledgement before slowly straightening up and allowing Luna to climb to her feet.

That had been the beginning.

After that everyone had flinched away from him a bit and always looked nervous, _especially_ if he started getting angry.

It had hurt when people he had known since he was eleven years old started treating him like a psychotic unstable…_thing_. Like he was going to kill them all where they stood. Like he wasn't safe.

Harry eventually managed to get ahold of a memory of that time, and he had been shocked.

It was like watching another person in his body.

Like watching a train wreck. He hadn't been able to look away.

Harry could even see the exact second that he had 'blacked out' from consciously being aware of his actions.

His eyes had darkened from normally shining emerald green to a black as dark as pitch, his face had twisted into a snarl and his body language had shifted to primal instinct.

It was like watching the animal inside take over.

Pure instinct without a care for what may or may not be considered socially acceptable. Just as long as what was his to protect came out of it alive.

He watched in shocked fascination as his body completed the lunge he remembered starting but not finishing. He watched as he slammed into the Death Eater headed for Luna and rolled backwards so he crouched over Luna. He watched as one hand pressed into her collar bone to keep her down while the other lifted his wand to fire a bone breaking curse at the Death Eater taking out both of his legs followed by a body bind.

As soon as that Death Eater was down the other Death Eaters noticed him protecting Luna and assumed she was a weakness.

Harry proceeded to prove that defending Luna made him vicious, determined, and strong.

A combination that made Harry dangerous. Especially since in that state he had taken the stance of 'make sure the Death Eater you take out will _stay_ out' and therefore used bone breakers on hands and legs and occasionally necks.

Either way he looked a lot insane in the following twenty minutes as he fired curse after curse dancing over Luna as he defended her still keeping one hand pressed on her collar bone to keep her down.

He watched as he slowly came back to himself in the memory, watched as him mind came back to him and gave him his reasoning back.

He could suddenly see why everyone flinched a bit when he was around.

Everyone but Luna.

She never flinched or ran or anything.

Not even when the Media started preaching about how dangerous he was. Instead she stood tall at his side.

Harry supposed that was why he was with Luna now.

That steady loyalty had morphed their friendship into something more, especially when Ginny had started reacting with fear to him.

Luna had helped his mental wounds. Made them bearable.

In the Cold War between himself and the Wizarding World throughout the rest of the War and after Luna had never wavered from his side.

He had asked her to marry him out in her garden.

He could remember that _beautiful_ smile that broke over her face as she answered "Of course my Protector."

And he had smiled back at her and stood slipping the engagement ring onto her finger.

Seconds later Luna had commented. "You know Harry, Wrackspurts have been floating around your ears for the last two weeks."

And Harry laughed.

"I know Luna."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**I have **no** idea why this turned out this way. It wasn't supposed to, but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it Ultima-Owner despite it not turning out the way I thought it would.**


End file.
